Someone to Watch Over Me
by Lonestarr
Summary: Sam's in a bad way. Can someone help her out?


Disclaimer: Like I really have to tell you that "Danny Phantom" is owned by Butch Hartman and not me. Come on, now.

Also, the song used here was written by George and Ira Gershwin long before many of us were born.

(...outside Casper High...)

Finally, another quote-unquote 'productive' day of learning is over. Sometimes, I think our teachers derive some sick pleasure out of giving us so much work to do. At least I won't be suffering alone. Just need to wait for Tucker and Danny.

There's a saying old, says that love is blind

Well, isn't this great? The world (the male world, at least) stops yet again because of her - Paulina. I cannot believe how many guys at this school fall for her. I don't know who's more shallow: her or her admirers. Even Danny seems to be under her spell. Why? Take away her looks and what do you have?

Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find

So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind

Where can Danny be? He may not care about his grades, but-- uhhh! I lean against a tree and close my eyes.

Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet

He's the big affair I cannot forget

(...the gymnasium...three months ago...)

For some reason, my mind goes right back to the dance. The way we moved together. Who knew he could be so graceful? I haven't felt so good before or since.

Only man I ever think of with regret

(...outside Casper High...)

In my bliss, I spin around. Then, I make the mistake of opening my eyes. The good news is that I found Danny. The bad news...he's about to drown in his drool. He can't help himself with Paulina. Sometimes, I wish he'd drool over _me_ like that.

I'd like to add his initial to my monogram

Okay, why did I just think that? Danny and I are friends. I can't think about my friend this way...can I?

Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?

There's a somebody I'm longin' to see

I hope that he, turns out to be

Someone who'll watch over me

(...Sam's bedroom...that night...)

Though I'm asleep, I can feel myself tossing and turning in bed. My window is open and a slight breeze dances in. Sweat pours down my face. I grit my teeth. I groan slightly.

(...an unknown location...)

I look around. I've never seen this place before. It's very foggy and very cloudy. But these clouds are pink, like cotton candy. I've never really liked cotton candy. That can't be a good sign.

I glance over and see a figure. I squint a little to make it out. It's Danny. I call out to him, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I try to run to him, but I struggle; this...stuff I'm in sure is sticky like cotton candy. No matter how much I try to catch up, Danny gets further and further away.

In the distance, I see Danny approaching another figure. I try to make it out, but I soon wish I hadn't - it's Paulina! The two of them walk away. At the top of my lungs, I call for Danny. They don't stop. I fall to my knees and try again, tears streaming down my face. Danny stops and turns around. He looks right at me. I hope against hope that he'll come to me and help me.

Instead, he looks back at _her_. She smirks confidently. He turns to me and waves half-heartedly. His words as he walks off burn into my brain:

"I'll see you around...I guess."

(...Sam's bedroom...minutes later...)

My eyes open wide. I can't tell if the liquid on my face is sweat or tears. I need to go back to sleep, but I'm almost afraid to. I pull the blanket over me and whimper a little.

I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood

(...Casper High...the next morning...)

Getting back to sleep last night was so hard. Hopefully, no one will care too much if I rest for a minute or two...or sixty. Ah, these desks are surprisingly comfortable.

I know I could, always be good

To one who'll watch over me

(...the halls of Casper High...a couple of hours later...)

Good thing no one noticed my little nap two periods ago. Even so, I feel like crap. I pass a mirror hanging in someone's locker. Frizzy hair and redness in my eyes with bags underneath. Let's face it: "crap" is too kind a description. There is much to be said for blending into a crowd.

"Hey, Sam. I...whoa!"

It's Tucker, and he doesn't look very happy to see me. I can't blame him too much, really.

"Are you all right?"

I start to yawn. I force out a "yeah", but I think we both know the truth.

Although he may not be the man some

I see Danny walking down the hall. Except for the occasional shoulder bump, no one seems to notice him. He gets closer to me and Tucker. I grab one of my books and open it. There's no reason for both of them to end up in shock.

"Hey, Tucker. Hey, Sam."

Girls think of as handsome

To my heart, he carries the key

"What's up?"

"Well, Sam was--"

Okay, that's just a little too much information, and I'm sure Danny could care less...too sure. As Tucker rubs the spot where I jabbed him, I take a peek above the book.

"Nothing much. Just studying."

I duck back down before Danny can see me.

"Oh. Well, I need to get to my next class. I'll see you around, I guess."

My eyes start to water. My stomach feels weak. I have to get out of here. As I run down the hall, I can just barely hear Tucker say to Danny:

"There's something you need to know."

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed

Follow my lead, oh, how I need

Someone to watch over me

(...an unknown location...that night...)

Wonderful. This place is just how I left it. I see Danny again with Paulina. I try to move, but I can't. They get further away and there's nothing I can do. I collapse to the ground and cry. The ground around me erodes, like it's going to eat me up. Somebody, please...help me.

(...Sam's bedroom...)

I toss and turn again. My eyes bolt open. I shake where I'm sleeping. I force my eyes to close. I feel so alone. Wait, what is that? It feels like someone is in the room with me. What's-- I feel something warm against my cheek. I open my eyes. I can barely make out a figure floating above my bed. Could it be...?

I sleep a lot better afterward.

__

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed

Follow my lead, oh, how I need

Someone to watch over me

(...the halls of Casper High...the next morning...)

I look and feel much better. I see Danny and Tucker. I can't help but smile. They wave at me.

"Hey, Sam. What's--"

I grab the both of them in a hug. I hug Tucker and whisper "thank you". I turn to Danny. He acts surprised as I wrap him in a passionate hug. Even more so when I kiss him. I imagine that people are staring at us, but at this point, I couldn't care less. I know that he'll always be there and that I'll always have...

Someone to watch over me

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This story marks a lot of firsts for me.

First of all, it's the first time I've written a story based on a picture I've drawn (usually, for me and others, it works the other way around). This picture can be found at .

Also, this is my first songfic. I chose the title for the picture and was kind of hoping that the song (which, at that point, I was aware of as opposed to having actually heard it) would fit. After a search for the lyrics, my hope was fulfilled. I found that the song fit surprisingly well.

What's more, this is the first fanfic I've done from someone's POV. It was fairly easy writing that type of story. Lastly, this is my first "Danny Phantom" story.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
